My Little Sister
by clato4thewin
Summary: Alexbelle/one shot. Real people, who cares. What are u gonna do about it?


**A/N I would give you the prompt, but I can't, so just read. Voila!**

_Alexander P.O.V._

November 22nd. Catching Fire premire. Of course the whole Hunger Games cast was invited, aswell as the Catching Fire cast. Me and Jack are driving together, though I'm sure we'll lose eachother within the first half hour.

I meet up with him, excited that I get to see my former cast mates. Dayo, who's like my best friend aside from Jack, Amandla, who's a total sweetheart, Isabelle, who's like my little sister, Josh, who's hilarious, Jen, who's just plain awesome, and everyone else.

"So you ready for some heavy duty signing and camera flashes?" Jack says.

"I was born ready." I joke, and we both laugh.

Eventually, we get there, and within about 15 minutes, we go in sepreate directions, and then I see someone who I haven't seen in forever but I know that look anywhere. A flowing silver knee-length dress , matching high heels, with flowing black hair slightly curled at the ends.

"Belles!" I exclaim, coming up and hugging her.

"Alex!" she replies, returning the gesture. She's changed so much, she looks like she could be my age! "I haven't seen you in forever!" she mumbles into my chest.

We've texted since last Summer, that kind of thing, but we haven't actually hung out. We pull away, and I finally get to look at her gorgeous face. "I know, we should sit next to each other." I suggest. She happily agrees.

After a few pictures and autographs, we make out way to the theater, meeting up with Jack, Jackie, Dayo, and Amandla. We all sit in a row of seats, and the movie begins. Isabelle's intently watching the movie, and I realize something that I've never realized before. I'm in love with the girl who's supposedly my little sister, according to the whole population of everywhere.

Then I do something risky. I put my arm around her, and she smiles at me, leaning into me. I knoew she sees this as a friendly gesture. I watch the amazing movie, waiting for the right time to tell her.

Then the movie ends.

We all clap for the actors, and then stand up to exit. I somehow miraculously manage to guide Isabelle to an ally behind everything, away from everyone.

"Xander?" She asks, kind of freaked out because she has no idea what's about to happen.

"I have to tell you something." I say. She raises one eyebrow at me, "I'm in love with you." I tell her, and before she has any time to either respond, or to tell her that I'm serious, I press my lips against her soft ones.

This is so wrong, but it feels so right.

I pull away, and she looks petrified. "Isa-" I start, but she runs away. Just about everyone's gone, so no one saw, and since Jack and I are using different rides, I don't have to find him if he's still here. I take a taxi to the one place I know where Isabelle is for sure.

She went to Jackie's.

Once I arrive, I walk up to the door, and knock, once, twice, thrice. Jackie opens the door, and tries to slam it in my face, but before she can, I put my foot in between the door and the frame. "Jackie, let me talk to Isabelle." I say. She tries to force the door shut, but I just open it and walk inside. "Alex, she doesn't want to." she tells me. I hear sniffling coming from the living room.

I walk past Jackie, ignoring her protests, and find a crying Isabelle sitting on the couch with a box of tissues. "Alex! What are you doing here?!" she says angrily.

" Belles, what's wrong?" I ask her. She nods her head at Jackie, signaling to leave us alone, and once she does, she turns back to me.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You wanna know what's wrong?!" she all but yells. I nod caringly. "You! That's what's wrong! You ignore me for months, then you throw that at me? That's not okay, Xander." she says.

"Is, I'm sorr-" I start, but she cuts me off. "I've had a crush on you since last Summer, and everything's just so confusing with you." she says, looking at the ground, arms crossed. "Y-you have?" I ask. She nods, making eye contact.

I go up and hug her. "I'm so sorry Belles." I say, kissing the top of her head. Then I pull away, and take her chin in my hands. "Isabelle, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her, smiling. She smiles, nods, and then steps on her tip toes, connecting our lips once again.

Then I hear a camera shot, and look to see an enthusiastic looking Jacqueline Emerson to my left. "This is _so _going on Twitter." she says.


End file.
